


Cafe Waiting Love

by moonleav (shxleav)



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst but happy ending, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxleav/pseuds/moonleav
Summary: Karena hal yang paling menyakitkan dialami oleh orang yang mencintai sepenuh hati adalah dilupakan.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Jung Subin
Kudos: 8





	Cafe Waiting Love

Saat membuka pintu kafe, Subin memandangi sekitar dan tidak heran jika sekarang tengah ramai lantaran sekarang adalah jam makan siang. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja bar yang berhadapan langsung dengan barista dan mesin pembuat kopi. Menarik salah satu kursi yang menjadi salah satu tempat favoritnya dan menatap punggung favoritnya yang tengah sibuk menimbang biji kopi, kemudian memasukkkannya ke mesin penggerus kopi.

Subin memangku kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya, memandang orang yang seharusnya tidak bekerja sebagai barista sekaligus pemilik Kafe Menunggu Cinta. Subin tahu bahwa otak lelaki itu lebih dari mampu untuk duduk menjadi _senior resevoir engineer_ di salah satu perusahaan migas dan nyatanya dia membuang kesempatan itu untuk berada di sini.

" _Long black_ satu ya, Kak Seungwoo." Sapaan Subin sekaligus pesanannya membuat lelaki itu menghela napas.

"Itu kopimu ke dua puluh tiga dalam minggu ini."

Ada rasa menggelitik saat Subin tahu Seungwoo peduli padanya. Membuatnya tersenyum miring, "aww ... aku terharu kakak peduli padaku."

"Aku hanya tidak mau dituduh menjadi penyebab sakitmu," jawabnya dan berbalik membuat pesanan. Subin hanya bisa menghela napas dan memejamkan mata, menikmati aroma kopi di sekitarnya dan mendengar suara orang-orang yang berbicara entah apa, karena suara satu sama lain saling mendominasi sehingga hanya beberapa kata yang bisa ditangkap telinganya. Saat membuka mata, Subin melihat Seungwoo ada di depannya dan meletakkan gelas berisi minuman berwarna hijau yang kental, membuatnya mengkernyit, heran, "minum ini kalau kamu tidak mau aku _black list_ dari sini."

Subin hanya tersenyum, tetapi begitu Seungwoo berlalu dan memilih melayani tamu-tamu lainnya, dia meringis. Subin sebenarnya tidak benar-benar mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya Seungwoo. Dia selalu bersikap dingin seolah tidak mengenal Subin, tetapi jika menyadari dirinya meminum terlalu banyak kafein, dia akan memberikan perhatian dengan mengganti pesanannya dengan sesuatu yang tidak ada di menu kafe.

"Kak...," panggil Subin lirih saat melihat lelaki itu tersenyum kepada pelanggan, meski dia sangatlah tahu itu hanyalah senyuman basa-basi ala Seungwoo, "kenapa dari banyak hal yang bisa dilupakan saat kejadian itu, harus aku yang kamu lupakan?"

* * *

"Masih belum ada perkembangan ya?" tanya Hanse yang merupakan editornya sekaligus orang yang mengenal Subin serta Seungwoo. "Aku tahu kamu membuat webtoon Cafe Waiting Love berdasarkan kak Seungwoo, tapi ceritamu terus berjalan di tempat dan banyak pembacamu yang berharap tokohnya ada perkembangan yang berarti."

"Bagaimana mau berkembang, sampai detik ini dia tidak mengingatku," Subin menghela napas, "tapi aku akan coba membuat sesuai imajinasiku. Cuma tolong beri aku waktu untuk _hiatus_ sebulan."

Hanse mendengarnya langsung mengkernyit. "Memangnya kamu mau melakukan apa sampai butuh waktu _hiatus_ sebulan?"

"Memikirkan untuk menulis akhir yang realistis atau menulis sesuai keinginanku."

"Ah," Hanse mendengarnya hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala, "tapi aku harus memberikan alasan apa ke kantor tentang _hiatus_ -mu?"

"Bilang saja aku ingin memaksimalkan waktuku untuk membuat cerita sampai selesai dan alasan ditampilkan di _webtoon_ Cafe Waiting Love karena aku sakit."

Hanse menganggukkan kepala dan mereka berpisah karena Subin merasa sudah tidak ada yang perlu dilakukannya di sana. Biasanya, setelah bertemu editornya di kantor, Subin akan ke Kafe Menunggu Cinta untuk melihat keadaan Seungwoo. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat sudah berada di depan pintu kafe, lalu memutuskan untuk berbalik dan jalan menuju apartemennya.

Subin merasa, ada atau tanpanya hari itu, Seungwoo tidak akan menyadarinya.

Tanpa dia tahu, Seungwoo melihatnya yang sudah di depan pintu dan memutuskan berbalik. Membuat lelaki yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu merasa kecewa entah kenapa. Padahal dia merasa Subin seringkali menganggunya dengan kadar kafein yang dipesannya atau tatapannya yang seolah tengah terluka setiap kali Seungwoo tidak sengaja melihat dari pantulan mesin kopinya.

"Subin ... sebenarnya, kamu siapa?"

Byungchan yang mendengar gumaman Seungwoo langsung berkata, "bos ingat namanya Subin?"

"Bagaimana lupa dengan orang yang terus memesan _long black_ lebih dari dua puluh kali selama seminggu?"

Byungchan mendengarnya hanya tertawa pelan dan menepuk pundak Seungwoo. "Bos, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin bertanya ini, tapi aku penasaran."

"Tanyakan saja."

"Kenapa nama kafe ini Kafe Menunggu Cinta?"

Seungwoo terdiam. Dia tidak bisa menjelaskannya, lebih tepatnya dia mungkin merasa malu karena nama cafe ini adalah nama pemberian seseorang di dalam mimpinya. Seungwoo sekeras apa pun tidak bisa mengingat wajah orang tersebut, tetapi rasa hangat setiap tangan mereka bersentuhan yang terasa nyata, tatapan penuh cinta dan ciuman yang mereka lakukan membuatnya yakin bahwa dialah orang yang ditunggunya.

"Bos...," panggil Byungchan yang membuat Seungwoo berhenti melamun dan melihat karyawannya yang menatapnya dengan iba, "kenapa harus menunggu padahal bos sudah bertemu dengannya setiap hari selama dua tahun belakangan ini?"

Apa maksudnya Byungchan?

Kenapa dia bisa berkata seperti itu seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Seungwoo?

Juga ... satu-satunya orang yang selalu datang ke kafe yang sejak pertama kali dibuka sampai kemarin adalah Subin.

"Konyol," gumam Seungwoo yang tidak digubris Byungchan karena dia sibuk di bagian kasir untuk menjelaskan biji kopi yang tersedia di kafe, "mana mungkin orangnya adalah dia."

* * *

Sudah 10 hari Subin tidak ke kafe dan Seungwoo berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Namun, sialnya dia selalu menoleh setiap mendengar bel di pintu berbunyi, tanda orang masuk ke kafe. Seolah tubuhnya menunggu Subin datang untuk memesan minimal dua gelas _long black_ dan duduk di pojokan cafe dengan laptop serta pentab atau dengan kertas gambar dan cat air.

Seharusnya Seungwoo tidak peduli dan tidak merasa kehilangan seperti yang dirasakannya. Byungchan hanya bersiul seolah tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Seungwoo jika mendengar _long black_ pesanan pelanggan lain. Bukan malah menelepon Chan untuk masuk meski belum masuk jam _shift_ -nya dan berkata kepada Byungchan, "berikan alamatnya kepadaku."

"Hah? Alamat siapa, bos?"

"Jung Subin."

Byungchan hampir menjatuhkan _tamper_ yang ada di tangannya, saking kagetnya. Namun, dia segera menguasai diri, memasang _portafilter_ ke mesin kopi dan mencari kertas dan pulpen untuk menuliskan alamat apartemen Subin. Entah kenapa, menunggu Chan untuk sampai di kafe terasa lebih lama dari seharusnya dan begitu melihat lelaki itu masuk ke kafe, Seungwoo langsung melepaskan apronnya dan meletakkannya di meja bar tanpa peduli Byungchan tengah kewalahan membuat pesanan yang banyak dari ojek online.

"Buyung, bos kenapa langsung pergi gitu lihat aku?" tanya Chan yang baru bergabung setelah meletakkan tasnya dan memakai apronnya Seungwoo. "Memangnya ada urusan _urgent_ ya?"

Byungchan hanya menghela napas dan tersenyum. "Mungkin bagi bos kita, menunggu sepuluh hari orang yang dicintainya tidak datang dan memutuskan untuk menghampirinya adalah sebuah urgensi."

Chan mendengarnya kebingungan, sementara Byungchan hanya tertawa. Wajar Chan tidak tahu apa pun, karena dia karyawan baru yang 6 bulan belakangan membantu di Kafe Menunggu Cinta karena Byungchan kewalahan kalau sendirian selama _shift_ jika jam sibuk dan Seungwoo mengambulkan untuk menambah karyawan.

* * *

Seungwoo sejak tadi menekan bel, tetapi tidak ada respon. Sebelah tangannya lumayan pegal karena membawa bahan makanan (tindakan impulsif lainnya yang dilakukannya, berbelanja di supermarket) dan masih tetap tidak ada respon meski 5 menit sudah berlalu. Seungwoo menatap deretan angka di pintu yang membuatnya ragu-ragu menekan angka yang pertama kali muncul di kepalanya.

942412.

Jadi saat pintu terbuka, Seungwoo kaget dan meski ragu, dia masuk ke dalam apartemen Subin. Dia melepaskan sepatunya dan mengambil sendal rumah berwarna abu-abu, padahal ada banyak sendal rumah warna putih seperti miliknya di rukonya di atas Kafe Menunggu Cinta. Entahlah, Seungwoo hanya ingin sendal rumah abu-abu itu.

Saat melangkahkan kaki ke dalam, dia langsung melewati lorong yang menuju meja makan sekaligus dapur. Dindingnya penuh dengan fotonya bersama Subin, tetapi Seungwoo tidak mengingat satu pun momen di foto tersebut. Namun, entah kenapa membuat Seungwoo tersenyum dan berjalan selambat mungkin untuk mengamati detail setiap foto.

Lalu dia berhenti saat ada frame besar yang di tengahnya di gantung dua cincin dan di bawahnya ada tulisan **_'mungkin ini tidak akan pernah kami pakai di pernikahan'_** yang membuat Seungwoo mencelos. Merasa hatinya terasa sakit, padahal dia yakin kehadiran Subin selama dua tahun belakangan hanyalah sebagai seorang pelanggan setia yang kelewatan menyebalkan karena tatapannya dan sekaligus mengkhawatirkan karena asupan kafeinnya.

Seungwoo yakin baru kali itu datang ke apartemen Subin, tetapi dengan cepat menemukan apa pun yang dicarinya. Membuatnya dengan cepat memasak makanan dari bahan-bahan yang dibawanya dan tidak sadar Subin sudah berada di ruang makan dan menatapnya. Seungwoo baru menyadari kehadiran Subin saat selesai memasak dan tatapan keduanya bertemu.

"Kakak kenapa di sini?" tanya Subin heran. "Lalu bagaimana kakak masuk kemari?"

"Byungchan memberitahukanku," tidak sepenuhnya bohong, tetapi tidak sepenuhnya benar pula karena Byungchan tidak tahu kode keamanan apartemen Subin, "ayo makan sebelum makanannya mendingin."

Keduanya duduk di meja makan dan saling berhadapan. Subin bahkan tidak tahu harus merasa apa saat ini, karena meski Seungwoo melupakannya, tetapi makanan yang ada di atas meja adalah makanan yang selalu dimasakkan untuknya jika dirinya merasa sebal dengan lelaki itu. Makanan yang seolah menjadi awal kata tidak terucap untuk kata maaf dan nanti setelah selesai makan mereka akan berbicara untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Lalu saling meminta maaf satu sama lain.

"Kenapa dipandangi saja?" suara Seungwoo membuat Subin menatap Seungwoo. "Tidak sesuai dengan seleramu atau bagaimana? Kalau iya, kamu tidak perlu memakannya dan aku bisa pesan makanan untukmu."

"Kak Seungwoo...," Subin lagi-lagi memberikan tatapan yang Seungwoo benci karena itulah tatapan yang selalu dia temukan dari mata lelaki itu sejak dua tahun yang lalu, "mau menyiksa aku sampai mana lagi?"

Apa maksudnya?

"Dari semua hal yang bisa kakak lupakan saat kecelakaan itu, harus aku yang dilupakan," suara Subin bergetar dan Seungwoo meletakkan sumpitnya karena tidak merasa sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk makan, "aku selalu berusaha membuat kakak ingat denganku selama ini, tapi malah menatapku penuh kebencian. Lalu sekarang kakak datang saat aku memilih untuk berhenti. Kakak memasak ini seolah kita akan saling memaafkan satu sama lain tentang candaan yang tidak lucu setelah ini."

Seungwoo tidak mengerti dengan rentetan kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Subin. "Kecelakaan apa? Mengingat apa? Memangnya kita ini apa?"

Subin menghela napas dan memejamkan mata. Membuka matanya, bertatapan dengan Seungwoo tanpa ekspresi dan mendorong kursi yang didudukinya ke belakang, lalu berdiri.

"Kak, setelah makan pulang ya. Aku masih ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan."

Subin pergi dan Seungwoo tidak tahu bahwa sikap lelaki itu bisa membuat hatinya terasa hancur dan matanya terasa berkabut. Tidak lama kemudian, air matanya mengalir tanpa bisa dicegahnya. Seolah dia juga disakiti oleh sikap Subin, meski logikanya berkata wajar jika lelaki itu sampai marah kepada Seungwoo.

Karena hal yang paling menyakitkan dialami oleh orang yang mencintai sepenuh hati adalah dilupakan.

* * *

Ini sudah hari kelima semenjak Seungwoo ke apartemen Subin. Lelaki itu masih tidak muncul di kafe dan Seungwoo seringkali melamun yang membuat Byungchan kerepotan harus mengurus semuanya sendirian. Namun, kedatangan Hanse ke kafe adalah hal yang tidak biasa. Apalagi dia memesan seloyang _grape pie_ untuk dibawa pulang yang membuat Seungwoo teringat kepada Subin.

"Memangnya mau buat siapa sampai beli seloyang?" tanya Byungchan dan untung saja jam sibuk sudah lewat. "Aku yakin dirimu bukanlah orang yang sanggup menghabiskan seloyang makanan manis sendirian."

"Buat Subin," Hanse melengos, "anak itu, haah ... kalau tahu maksudnya _hiatus_ justru bisa membuatnya masuk rumah sakit karena kebanyakan bekerja, aku tentu tidak akan memberikannya."

Jantung Seungwoo rasanya mendadak berhenti berdetak selama beberapa saat, lalu kemudian berdetak lebih cepat dari seharusnya. _Grape pie_ yang sudah dibungkus Byungchan dan hendak diserahkan kepada Hanse, diambilnya dan membuat dua orang itu memandang Seungwoo.

"Rumah sakit mana?"

"Kak Seungwoo, dia tidak...," perkataan Hanse tidak selesai karena dipotong oleh Seungwoo.

"Aku tanya di rumah sakit mana?!"

Jadi setengah jam kemudian, Hanse dan Seungwoo sudah sampai di sebuah rumah sakit. Sepanjang jalan menuju kamar Subin, banyak perawat yang menyapa Seungwoo dan menanyakan kenapa baru terlihat lagi sekarang. Bahkan ada yang terang-terangan bilang mengira jika Subin dan Seungwoo sudah putus karena tidak pernah terlihat bersama kalau ke rumah sakit.

"Kenapa mereka semua bilang itu?" tanya Seungwoo saat sampai didaerah kamar kelas 1 dan Hanse menghela napas. "Kenapa seolah-olah semua orang kenal denganku dan Subin?"

"Karena memang kenyataanya kalian saling mengenal," Hanse memutuskan untuk berjalan di samping Seungwoo dan bukan di depan seperti tadi, "Subin setiap bulan pasti ke rumah sakit ini, bagian psikiatri."

Bagian psikiatri ... memangnya Subin kenapa?

"Subin itu bipolar," Hanse berhenti di depan ruangan nomor 5 yang bertuliskan Jung Subin, "dan dulu, kak Seungwoo selalu menemaninya untuk kontrol."

Hanse baru mau membuka pintu, tetapi tangannya ditahan oleh Seungwoo dan membuat keduanya bertatapan. Seungwoo merasa tidak tahu apa pun tentang Subin dan semua orang tahu tentangnya serta dia.

"Jelaskan semuanya kepadaku, sekarang."

"Kak...."

"Ini tidak adil. Kalian semua tahu tentang aku dan Subin, tapi aku bahkan tidak tahu satu pun tentangnya."

"Aku akan cerita, tapi _grape pie_ itu harus segera diberikan kepada Subin." Hanse menunjuk kotak yang dipegang Seungwoo. "Dia menolak minum obatnya karena belum makan kue buatanmu. Aku membelinya demi dia bisa minum obat, meski dokternya melarang dia makan terlalu manis. Subin itu tidak bisa tidur kalau makan terlalu manis."

Seungwoo melepaskan tangan Hanse, tetapi dia yang masuk ke dalam kamar duluan dan Hanse di belakangnya hanya bisa mengusap wajah, lalu memilih menutup pintu tanpa masuk. Seungwoo menemukan Subin yang menyumpal telinganya dengan _earphone_ _wireless_ berwarna hitam, tengah memandang laptop dan di pangkuannya ada _pentab_.

Membuat Seungwoo kesal karena Subin tengah sakit masih saja bekerja dan sebelah tangannya yang tidak memegang apa pun, menutup laptop dan Subin mendecih. Menoleh sembari berkata, "Apaan sih? Sudah beli...."

Meski ucapan Subin tidak selesai dan dia berusaha memasang wajah datar.

"Lepas dulu," Seungwoo mengetuk pelan _earphone_ _wireless_ dan Subin menurut. Setelah _earphone wireless_ itu berada di leher, Seungwoo menyodorkan kotak yang ada di tangan satunya, "ini _pie_ -mu."

" _Thanks._ "

Tidak ada perkataan apa pun. Subin menarik bungkusan plastik berisi pisau serta garpu yang terselip di pita, membuka pita ungu yang menghiasi kotak kue dan membuka kotak bagian atas. Mengambil garpu plastik yang disediakan dan mulai makan kuenya. Pandangannya lurus ke pintu dan Seungwoo tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, meski hatinya merasa tidak baik-baik saja diabaikan seperti ini.

Rasanya salah, tapi juga tidak tahu yang terasa benar seperti apa?

"Kak Seungwoo," suara Subin akhirnya memecahkan keheningan, meski lelaki itu masih tetap tidak memandang Seungwoo, "kenapa kemari?"

"Kudengar kamu masuk rumah sakit, jadi aku menjenguk."

"Ini masih jam operasional," Subin menelan pie yang sudah dikunyahnya, masih tidak mau menatap Seungwoo, "kasihan Byungchan sendirian di kafe."

"Ada Chan, tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi ini sudah bukan jam _shift_ Byungchan."

Seungwoo tidak mengatakan kalau Byungchan lima hari ini selalu bekerja _full time_ karena khawatir melihatnya yang terus melamun dan Chan yang masih baru belum tentu bisa menghadapi jam ramai pada malam hari.

"Kita...," Seungwoo akhirnya bisa mengatakan sesuatu dan membuat Subin menatapnya, "sebenarnya kita apa?"

"Kakak maunya kita menjadi apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Seungwoo menggelengkan kepala dan mengusap wajahnya, frustrasi. "Aku selalu menganggapmu menyebalkan selama dua tahun belakangan, tapi selalu khawatir dengan pesananmu yang selalu sama setiap harinya dan minimal dua gelas."

"Kak Seungwoo...."

"Aku tidak merasa benar sejak kamu sudah berada di depan pintu kafe lalu memutuskan berbalik pergi. Aku tidak merasa benar saat melihat bingkai besar di apartemenmu yang ada dua cincin dan kalimat itu tidak akan dipakai untuk pernikahan kita. Aku tidak merasa benar saat semua orang tahu tentang kita, tapi aku tidak tahu tentangmu."

"Kak...," panggil Subin yang terlihat khawatir karena Seungwoo mengatakan semua yang dipikirkannya tanpa jeda, membuatnya terengah, "napas kak. Aku tidak lari, tidak perlu mengatakannya sekaligus."

"Tapi aku mau gila karenamu, Jung Subin!" seru Seungwoo dan menarik kursi kosong yang ada di dekat Subin, untuk duduk di sana, agar tatapan mereka lebih dekat. "Aku membuat Kafe Menunggu Cinta karena setiap tidur selalu memimpikan orang yang wajahnya tidak bisa kukenali berkata akan menungguku di sana. Setiap hari, selama dua tahun belakangan mimpinya selalu sama. Aku berpegangan tangan, merasakan tatapan penuh cinta dan dia menciumku seolah akulah orang paling berharga di matanya."

Seungwoo terengah lagi karena mengatakan semua yang dipikirannya tanpa jeda, sementara Subin menatapnya masih tanpa ekspresi. Lalu, lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya di depan wajahnya, berkata, "mana tanganmu, kak?"

Meski tidak mengerti, Seungwoo memberikannya. Rasa hangat yang sama seperti di mimpinya, sekarang dia rasakan. Tatapan Subin tidak lagi datar, tetapi seolah Seungwoo adalah mahluk yang paling dicintainya di dunia. Lalu dia memejamkan mata karena wajah Subin mendekatinya dan bibir mereka saling bertemu.

Menukarkan semua rindu selama ini dan mungkin kalau kebutuhan oksigen masing-masing yang tidak memaksa untuk saling berjauhan, mengambil jarak. Seungwoo membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap Subin yang tersenyum ke arahnya, bukan senyuman jahil yang selama ini dilihatnya. Senyuman yang Seungwoo lihat di foto-foto dinding lorong apartemen Subin yang diambil secara _candid_ saat menatapnya.

"Apa kakak harus mengganti nama kafe?" tanya Subin masih tetap tersenyum. "Karena kakak sepertinya sudah tidak perlu menunggu cinta kakak untuk datang."

"Tapi aku tidak mengingatmu."

"Tidak masalah, kita bisa membuat memori yang baru," Subin menatap Seungwoo, "tapi kalau kakak mengizinkan."

"Swoo," Seungwoo entah kenapa mendadak ingin dipanggil seperti itu, "panggil aku Swoo."

"Kak Swoo."'

"Tanpa kakak."

Subin hanya tertawa pelan dan mendekati Seungwoo untuk menciumnya secara singkat. "Swoo miliknya Subin."

Seungwoo mendengarnya tersenyum. Rasanya benar seperti ini, meski Seungwoo tidak mengingat kenangannya bersama Subin selama ini. Namun, bukan berarti sekarang dirinya tidak bisa membuat kenangan baru untuk diingatnya. Meski hal yang paling menyakitkan dalam mencintai seseorang adalah dilupakan, tetapi Seungwoo akan belajar mengingat yang lalu sekaligus membuat kenangan yang baru bersama Subin.

Karena penantiannya Seungwoo untuk cintanya sudah selesai.


End file.
